love the inu
by mizuyarou
Summary: Kiba dan Hinata.. nothing to say again.. when hinata is in love with him. dimana dia harus memilih antara kiba atau naruto


_Konohagakure.._

matahari bersinar terang, menyinari pipi lembut seorang gadis manis berambut panjang. memang hari itu sangat terang karena hari ini adalah musim panas.

"hieee, panasnyaa" keluh gadis itu, mencari tempat berteduh. akhirnya gadis berambut ungu kebiruan itu memutuskan untuk duduk dibawah sebatang pohon.

"Heeei ! Hinataa !!," teriak seorang pria bertato merah di pipi dan menaiki anjing layaknya menaiki kuda. "mana yang lain ?"  
"aaah ! ki.. kiba-kun. a..aku tidak tahu" jawab hinata sambil memainkan jarinya, tak menyadari kalau baru saja seseorang misterius baru datang.  
"woaah ! shino !! jangan datang tiba-tiba dong ! mengaggetkan saja" kina memasang tampang kesal pada shino, teman setimnya. kiba memang sedikit kesal pada kelakuan shino yang suka datang tiba-tiba, misterius bagaikan angin

"hati-hati shino, kalau kau sampai membuat kurenai-sensei jantungan, kau bisa dibunuh oleh arwah asuma-sensei, loh ! hahaha !!" kiba menjahili shino dengan beberapa lelucon garing yang dianggap oleh shino serius,  
"kiba, kuberikan akamaru kutu !" shino mengatakannya dengan nada marah, serasa ada kyuubi lepas *bagi hinata dan kiba*. "aiiee !! tu.. tunggu shino, a.. aku kan ha--- waaa !!" belum selesai kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kutu-kutu sudah beterbangan menuju kiba dan akamaru "Hieeee !! mamaaaa~ !!" teriak kiba berusaha kabur dari serangan kutu-kutu yang menggila. "mati kau kiba !" teriak shino saking kesalnya pada kiba. sementara hinata berusaha menghentikan shino. "sudah shino-kun, kiba-kun !"

melihat hinata berteriak, kiba dan shino menyudahi kejar-kejaran mereka. selain karen hinata berteriak, rupanya karena kurenai-sensei, guru mereka sudah datang.

"maaf mebuat kalian menunggu. tapi kalian boleh pulang atau latihan sendiri, hari ini sensei mau pergi menjalankan misi. maaf ya." kurenai-sensei memang sedang repot karena dia telah cuti selama beberapa bulan karena hamil.. "yaaah.. gimana sih sensei." kiba melengos malas. "maaf yaaah.. ini mendadak. oh ya shino. tadi kau dipanggil ayahmu untuk mejalankan misi bersama klan aburame lainnya. katanya mau mencari serangga langka.." ujar kurenai-sensei.

"baik" dengan sikap diam, shino menghilang. diikuti kurenai-sensei meninggalkan kiba dan hinata sendiri.

selama 40 menit, hinata dan kiba cuma diam-diaman. duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon. tak tahu mau berbicara apa. sesekali hinata memainkan jarinya.

"hey hinata." kiba memulai pembicaraan "a.. apa ?" hinata malu-malu senang. wajahnya memerah seperti biasa. "kau mau membantuku ?" kiba sedikit malu mengatakannya. wajahnya memerah tapi hinata tidak melihat.  
"me.. membantu a..apa ?" hinata malu-malu. bingung kiba mau memintanya melakukan apa.. "a.. anu.." kiba mulai menatap mata putih khas hyuuga-nya hinata."hinata.. ma.. maukah.." suasana mulai tegang. wajah hinata merah padam melihat wajah kiba yang mulai mendekat. "ki.. kiba..kun" bola mata kiba yang hitam dan seperti anjing menatap mata hinata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"maukah kau membantuku memandikan akamaru ?"

wajah hinata yang tadinya merah padam sampai berasap kembali seperti semula. "guk !" akamaru menggonggong. "akamaru mulai bau. dia terlalu besar untuk kumandikan sendiri. sedangkan anggota keluargaku terlalu sibuk dalam misi. mau membantuku ?" kiba menggaruk pipinya. hinata hanya bisa terkikik. "hihi.. tentu saja" dan mereka pergi ke rumah kiba.

mereka berdua pun menuju ke kediaman inuzuka.

_kediaman inuzuka.._

kiba membuka pintu rumahnya. "permisi.." hinata mengucapkan salam. "hahaa.. tenanglah. tak ada orang di rumah. paling hanya anak-anak anjing itu." kiba menunjuk anak-anak anjing yang mereka pelihara dan ia pergi mencari sabun dan sikat, diikuti akamaru.  
"waaah.. lucu sekali mereka" hinata tersenyum melihat beberapa anak anjing yang ada di situ. sekitar 5 anak anjing. 2 diantaranya menghampiri hinata dan bergonggong kecil, sedangkan seekor lagi menjilati tangan hinata. "ayo hinata. kita ke luar." kiba memanggil hinata, mengajaknya keluar, "aku tidak mau akamaru terus bau sepeti ini. uuuff !" kiba manyun, akamaru mengguguk kesal.

"baiklah.." hinata meninggalkan kelima anak anjing itu.

syuuur...

air mengalir membasahi bulu tebal akamaru. hinata sudah siap dengan sabun dan sikatnya sementara kiba dengan selangnya. [ kayak mau perang ] setelah akamaru basah, hinata menyikat bulu akamaru dengan perlahan, membuat akamaru geli "guk !!" akamaru menjilat pipi hinata, berbalik membuat hinata geli, "haha.. geli akamaru.."

kiba tersenyum. saking manisnya, membuat para anjing kecil pingsan. sayangnya hinata tak melihatnya.. padahal senyuman itu ditujukan untuknya... kiba hanya bisa bertampang lesu. bodohnya

mereka melanjutkan memandikan akamaru. akamaru besar, jadi susah untuk dimandikan. berkali-kali hinata ataupun kiba dibuat kesusahan karenanya, sampai saat hinata berdiri dekat kiba dan akamaru menyenggolnya. hinata dengan sukses mendarat di pelukan kiba. "kau tak apa-apa ?" kiba bertanya, tak melihat muka hinata yang merah dan panasnya seperti matahari. "a.. anu.. ki.. kiba-kun.."  
hinata gelagapan. bersandar di dada kiba yang bidang dan basah terkena air. ia tak melihat muka kiba jauh lebih merah daripadanya. "hi.. hinata.. bisa.. berdiri ?" sebenarnya kiba tak mau melepaskan hinata, tapi gengsi lah. biar dikira cool.

"aah.. i.. iya.. ma.. maaf.." hinata berdiri mengambil sikatnya dan kembali bekerja. kiba cuma bisa cengar-cengir kayak orang kesurupan.

tak terasa sudah sore. akamaru juga sudah selesai dikeringkan. kembali bersih dan kemilau bagaikan di iklan shampo anjing. "a.. anu.. kiba-kun, bo.. boleh aku.. pulang ?" hinata ingin pulang. "oh.. silahkan. terima kasih ya." kiba membiarkan hinata pulang. tak mau membiarkannya pulang malam-malam dan dimarahai oleh si banci sok cool [ neji ] dan ayahnya.

"eh hinata. apa tidak apa-apa memakai baju basah pulang ?" kiba bertanya pada hinata soal bajunya yang basah. "ah.. iya.. ti..tidak apa-apa kok.. nanti juga kering.. hehe" hinata hanya tertawa, tak mau merepotkan kiba. "lepas bajumu dan pakailah bajuku." kiba melepas bajunya (yang sudah ia ganti) dan melemparnya ke hinata. wajah hinata langsung merah padam melihat kiba. dalam sekejap ia pingsan "hi, hinataa !!"

hinata membuka matanya. melihat langit-langit yang jelas bukan di rumahnya. "dimana ini ?" hinata duduk, melihat bajunya yang jelas bukan bajunya, melainkan baju kiba. "kyaaaa !! kenapa bajunya.. !?" hinata berteriak. "tenanglah.. bukan aku yang mengganti bajumu" kiba muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu.

"ki, kiba-kun ?" hinata menatap kiba dengan rasa malu. menutup mukanya sampai hany matanya saja yang terlihat. "si.. siapa ya.. ayng me..nggantikan.. baju ?" hinata gelagapan. bingung. mana mungkin akamaru yang menggantikan bajunya. "ooh. itu si 'hana'" kiba menunjuk kakaknya yang berada di belakangnya. "hai hinata-chan ! maaf ya, bajuku kebesaran semua.. terpaksa pakai baju kiba. gomen nee (maaf)" hana inuzuka meminta maaf.

"aah.. tak apa-apa nee-san (kakak)," hinata mulai lega. "aku harus pulang"  
"oh iya ! sudah jam 7, cepat pulang." hana menuntun hinata keluar. diikuti kiba dari belakang.

"hinata, bisakah kau pulang sendiri ?" hana khawatir pada teman adiknya yang polos ini. "i.. iya hana-neesan." hinata keluar rumah kiba "oyasumi..(selamat malam)"

"kiba, bantu hinata pu.." sebelum hana menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hinata sudah terlebih dulu menghilang..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_kediaman hyuuga.._

"aku pulaaaang !" hinata berteriak, memastikan tak ada orang dirumah, clingak-clinguk mencari orang. dan ia mendaati kalau tak ada orang dirumah, "fyuuh.. syukurlah"

"apanya yang 'syukurlah' ?!" terdengar suara berat dari belakang hinata, suara yang tak asing lagi baginya. "ne.. neji-kun ?" keringat dingin melihat monster berambut panjang bagaikan sadako atau setan jepang lainnya, hinata gemetaran. "a.. ano.. a.. aku harus pergi !" dengan shunpo-nya, hinata melarikan diri dengan sekuat tenaga.

"yaah.. dasar hinata. aku kan kangen sama dia.." neji pun pergi menuju ruang tamu.

_kamar hinata.._

bruk !

hinata menghempaskan badannya ke kasur. memikirkan tentang kiba dan bukan tentang naruto yang biasanya ia lakukan sampai menjerit-jerit, dan yang paling parah sampai pingsan.. "perasaan apa ini ?"

~To Be Continued~


End file.
